


Colors

by rae_aaah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/pseuds/rae_aaah
Summary: Everyone in your life brings you colors.





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bonds We Make](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663412) by [Eilera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera). 



> This is just the preface, a kind of running idea I had as I was driving home. I used the text to speech function so some of the ideas might be a little disjointed. 
> 
> This is just a basis. Some of the things mentioned have been altered but I wanted to get the general idea across.

The new story idea in regards to soulmates maybe it's not your soulmate but a bunch of people that make up the colors of Your World. So with Team Voltron Shiro will bring the dark purples Shadows Greys I guess. And then hunk of course is all the yellows the oranges and then pidge will be all the greens of course Lance will be the blues and Keith will be the Reds. and it doesn't really manifests until they start piloting the Lions and yI think slow by slow they'll start seeing colors and know that the five of them are meant to be in each other's lives. but since Lance and Keith are always butting heads they never really get along so their colors don't come until last. And it's when they find Mutual understanding mutual respect that lance starts to see these Reds and never once thought in his life that he could feel something so strong or associate strong emotions with this color. And Keith who's never seen these Blues is overwhelmingly calmed by the sense of peace that Lance brings to him.  
  
  
  
Or maybe instead of hues that the five of them bring together maybe it's people that come into your lives to have the biggest effect will give you a color like maybe Lance's mom gives them a certain color like white or his _abuela_ maybe all the soft purples and pinks but with the five of them together explosion of color happens.

Tags will be added as we go.


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance learns of the color red.

Lance glances up to Hunk's face. He can tell his friend is blushing by the faint pink dusting across his brown face. Shay's speaking with him in her soft, earnest voice, asking a million questions about earth. He wonders what colors she sees, if Hunk was able to expand her pallette just a little to make her world more complete. He can't tell the full range of Hunk's blush, just knows that he's shy but letting his excitement trump it.

  
It was his sister that gave him his pinks.  Her first crush coloring his vision with soft pastels, a faint blush riding high on the apples of her cheeks and Lance felt his heart swell at how giddy she was.  
  
Lance rubs the back of his neck and smiles, happy for his friend. He's gonna grill the shit of him when they're back on the castle ship, though. Perks of being the best friend and all that.  
  
Pidge nudges at him. "We're almost ready," she says and turns to where Hunk is standing. She adjusts her glasses and smirks when Shay hands him a small flower. "Oh my god, I'm gonna get cavities from this," she says.  
  
"It's great, isn't it," he beams.  
  
"Kinna," she agrees and jabs him in the ribs with the sharp points of her fingers.  
  
"Jesus!" he says, and rubs at his side. "What was that for?"  
  
"You have that look on your face," she says as she peers up at him. The sun glints off of the hard planes of her lenses. "You're happy but jealous," and damn Pidge and her critical observations. "No red, yet?" and christ, why can she read him like an open book?  
  
He grunts, "No red, yet," he repeats and feels his face go into a pout.  
  
Pidge, he's learned, got hers from Tracy McMillian in fourth grade. She'd pulled on Pidge's hair and pushed her to the ground with a hard shove, picked up dirt and threw it in her face. Pidge kicked her in the shin and sent her down and they tumbled around the playground until a teacher came to break them apart. Pidge vividly remembers how red her blood looked running from the scrape on her knee.  
  
It was, she says, after a few sneaked drinks late at night, an experience to say in the least.  
  
He's gained from her the color of the forest. Of deep jungle greens and the heavy, muted tones of moss and massive ferns. He's associated those colors with humidity, of a wet, oppressive heat that soaks into his lungs. Lance revels in it everytime they come to a lush planet. It reminds him that water is never too far away.  
  
"Come on, lover boy!" Pidge yells at Hunk, cupping her hand around her mouth to make sure the sound travels in his direction.  
  
Hunk startles and whips his head around, the bright pink of his cheeks fading to a grey overtone and he knows that he's blushing harder. Lance feels longing pierce his heart.  
  
He turns and hugs Shay goodbye and she kisses him on the cheek, the bright gold (thanks Coran) of her earrings flashing brightly for a second in the sun.  
  
Hunk jogs up to them. "I thought Lance was the lover boy," he says.  
  
"He's self-proclaimed," she shoots back, an evil glint in her smile.  
  
"Hey, rude," he says as he laughs and shoves at Pidge. "My man, my man," he continues and slings his arm around his friend. "You guys are infinitely adorable."  
  
And there it is, the dull, washed out color dusting his friends cheeks. He plucks the flower from Hunk's hand and looks at its canary center. Its white petals are small, delicate. He tucks it behind his friend's ear and smacks a kiss to his cheek, opposite of Shay's. "So cute," he says.  
  
Lance spots Shiro and Keith at the top of the hill, both of them smiling maniacally. Lance feels a faint flutter in his chest. The Black Paladins spot them and Shiro raises his arm in greeting. Keith stands at his side, lingering smile across his face and Lance can see from this distance the bright pink flush to his cheeks.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asks as they step up the hill.  
  
"Hunk wears the flower well," Keith replies.  
  
Lance bites the inside of his lip. Gone are the days where Keith would outright ignore him, or respond with a cutting remark. His time away eased his demeanor- the Blades brought forth his compassion and his mother brought forth his sense of humor.  
  
Hunk cocks his shoulder and cups his hand around his ear. He bats his eyelashes. "Does it suit me?"  
  
They all laugh and turn to board the small shuttle that brought them here for supplies and a friendly hello.  
  
Keith and Hunk are looking at the supplies that had been gathered, making sure everything has been strapped down properly. Shiro sits behind the pilot's seat with Pidge next to him.  
  
"Lance, will you-" Keith starts but his words are interrupted with a loud bang and the whole ship shakes. Small rocks hit the exterior of the shuttle and another explosion trembles the ship. Shiro is out of his chair immediately and is on the comms with the princess.  
  
"Paladins! A rebel faction of the Galra are circling the Balmera," Allura's voice rings through the speakers. Pidge is at the controls, typing furiously for shiels and tracking, her fingers flying fast and sure across the keys.  
  
Lance looks up and locks eyes with Keith and with a small nod from him they both shoot from the doors, Lance's rifle at the ready to cover Keith. Three small ships have landed close by and a slew of Galra fighters come spilling out, each with their own choice of weapons. Lance peers down the scope of his rifle and shoots four in one go, bodies falling limp to the ground.  
  
Keith rushes in, slashing and spinning, a graceful dance. "Easy there, samurai, leave some for the rest of us," he jests as he hits three more to the chest coming at Keith from the side.  
  
"There's plenty to go around," Keith responds, voice not even breathy, and how he can manage to speak even after moving so much is beyond Lance.  
  
Hunk has joined the fray, the heavy sound of his gatling gun mowing down sentries as they come from another ship.  
  
"Can't let you guys have all the fun," he laughs, "We have the shuttle up and running. Allura's hailing us back to form Voltron. There's a warship nearby to take out," he says and shoots at the side of one of the ships and it explodes amazingly, knocking down some of the soldiers. Lance can see from a distance a handful of Balmerians coming out to defend their home.  
  
"Hot shot, let's go! The Balmerians can take care the rest," he says and watches as Keith turns to rush back to them. Lance picks off any that dare to follow, two going down in quick succession. And sure enough, Shay is leading the way to round up the rest of the rebel forces, Rax at her side. She looks fierce.  
  
He's watching Keith come towards him and a dark figure shifts at the peripherals of his vision. A quick shot and Keith stumbles and his hand shoots up to grab at his shoulder. "Fuck!"  
  
In one of the ships, standing shadowed in a doorway, a figure has a rifle raised, poised to take another shot. Lance lifts his own and pulls the trigger. The Galra gets hit, falls and moves no more.  
  
"Keith!" Hunk cries and catches him before he falls. Keith hisses between his teeth and hobbles into the shuttle. Lance backs up with them, eyes trained down his scope, covering them before getting into the ship as well.  
  
"Lance, you need to get us out of here, my fucking arm-" Keith pants. He's in the co-pilot's chair, his arm cradled against his lap while his other hand is flicking the switch to rev up the engines.  
  
He immediately turns to Shiro. "Hail the princess, we're coming up," and slides into the pilot's seat. "Hunk I need you to be cover fire if there's anymore ships coming in. Pidge, reroute energy to the thrusters, we need to get out here quick," he says as he straps in. His hands are trembling.  
  
Keith reaches over and puts his hand over his and Lance sharply looks up. He's pinned down by a violet so deep, it's almost black. He gives a small nod and squeezes the controls. The ship takes off without even a shudder and they're through the atmosphere in seconds.  
  
The warship looms in front of the castle, enemy ships circling and firing but the castle's shield is holding. Three fighters break off and head in their direction. "Pidge, shields forward!"  
  
"Keep your pants on!" she says as the shields shift and reinforce at the head.  
  
"Lance they're going to pincer-"  
  
"I see it!" he shouts and thrusts the handles forwards to overshoot. "Hunk get ready!" He pulls back hard and the ship arches backward, over the ships and Hunk has the split moment to fire at all three. They go up with a great explosion. "Holy fuck yes!" he laughs and kicks the ship into high gear, speeding towards the hangar where the lions are kept. He comes in hard, swerving the ship and settles it down, albeit crooked.  
  
He's laughing maniacally as he unclips his belt. "Did you see!" he chants and rushes over to Keith. He pulls out a small cauterizing laser pen from a side console and presses Keith back into the chair. "Stay still, this is going to sting," and presses it against the wound in Keith's shoulder.  
  
It hisses and the smell of ozone lights the air, coupled with Keith's loud curse.  
  
"Once more," and moves around to the back. Another press and hiss and the small hole in Keith's shoulder is sealed and cauterized for now. The skin is a new, shiny pink and the blood around it is-  
  
It's-  
  
Red.   
  
Bright and vivid.  
  
This is the color of blood- Keith's blood.  
  
His eyes snap up to Keith's face.  
  
"You-"  
  
"Paladins! To your lions, quickly!" Allura's voice cuts through his daze.  
  
Keith pushes him back and now Lance can see. The red of his armor, the hard blush of his cheeks. He looks down at the seat and Keith's blood had gotten on the white plastic. It's turning a strange sort of brown.  
  
"Lance!"  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm-" Lance wipes at his eyes with the heel of his palms and slaps his cheeks. _Later, later._ He promises himself.  
  
He rushes out the door and looks around. Everything is pretty much the same- except-  
  
He watches Keith's back, the red decals of his armor so- he would have never expected it to be so-  
  
He gets to Red- and stares up at her in awe. Her hull is just like Keith's armor, the color so dazzling that it steals his breath of a moment. He feels a strong emotion well up in his chest. The color suits Keith. Suits Red. And he-  
  
He feels proud to bear it as well.  
  
He wipes tears off his face again and climbs into her waiting mouth. He sits at her console and pets at the controls. "You're beautiful, girl," he murmurs and he feels her, bright and happy and in his mind. He feels the heat and affection of her, the dim shade that would float just out of reach, flaring to life- flaring red and his brain makes the connection- Red, this has been Red all along. She's a blazing beacon in his mind now and he let's her envelop him.  
  
"Lance, are you alright?" It's Allura. He brings himself back to the present and feels Blue in his mind, too, never too far away. Of course she can still feel him, and, Allura connected to her as well, can sense his emotions, too.  
  
"Yeah, Princess, all good in the hood," he says and hunches his body to try and contain his new emotions. "Let's get out there and kick some Galra ass!"  
  
They shoot out from the hangar, one after the other, taking out the little ships as they pass to try and clear the way. Lance looks out through Red's eyes, the bright explosions, the fire she hurls forth. And he feels her, how deep his connection goes with her and he can feel her uninhibited joy that he can see all of her now.  
  
"Form Voltron!" Keith shouts and the five of them come together to form the Defender of the Universe.  
  
It takes no time at all for them to tear through the warship. Lance fights with gusto, his broadsword manifesting itself when Keith calls for it. They rip through the hull and as they fly out of the range of the blast, Lance brings it up on full screen to marvel in all the colors he can finally see.  
  
"Good work, team," he hears Shiro say over the comms. "I spoke with the Balmerians and they have everything under control," he continues.  
  
Lance sees a little screen pop up at the bottom corner of his screen as Shiro speaks. It's Keith.  
  
"Lance?" Keith has opened a private line to him and he feels giddiness roll up through his throat. "Are you really okay? You've been-" the small screen shows Keith hesitate. "Red's been excited," he finishes.  
  
Lance can see, even from what little detail the video lets through, the furious blush on Keith's cheeks. And oh, man, is he in trouble.  
  
"Yeah," he says. "Just peachy..." he winks. And with a slow realization, like the dawn creeping over the rise, that it was Keith that gave him red. "Keen," he finishes.  
  
Keith looks at him suspiciously and it snaps him out of his reverie. "Keith, I'm fine, really," he says and it must come out strangely because Keith's look is turning worried. "Just- dude, don't get shot again," he half-lies, "Took years off my life," he laughs. "Well, to be honest, with you gone, I'd probably take up the reigns next," he jokes.  
  
Keith shakes his head. "You wish," he jabs back. They look at each other for another moment and with a small nod from Lance, Keith answers it with one of his own and closes the connection.  
  
" _Marrón_ ," and Lance lets the air out of his lungs with a heavy whoosh.


End file.
